Xigbar Uneleus
Xigbar is a Seraphim of the Arch Angel rank Appearance Xigbar is most notably known for his single wing. A completely black wing that extends from his right shoulder. He has waist long silver hair and light blue eyes. Xigbar always has a smirk of superiority- of triumph. He wears a cloak opened at the chest. Under this is a X of black cloth that goes across his chest with black wrapping below in towards his waist. Both of his shoulders have a steel guard on it and he wears knee high black boots. Personality Xigbar has a cold ruthless personality. He shows no sympathy to anyone, including his own allies. He has a drawling voice to give him a very patronizing and uncaring tone. But overall, he is almost emotionless, resulting in never overreacting and no mercy. Weapon Xigbar wields an over sized Nodachi. It is approximately 7 feet long. Xigbar is an expert swordsman with it and can destroy many witha single swing. Releases First Release: Darkness is eternal To activate, Xigbar generates darkness in his hand and closes it in a fist. After activating it, A surge of dark energy erupts around Xigbar, hurting anyone that would get too close, before fading quickly. Xigbar's appearance does not change dramatically during this release. After the energy explosion, Xigbar is steaming with darkness. Darkness coils around his body and smokes off his arms and shoulders. This gives him an increase to his overall power while also better attuning him to darkness. Second Release: Descend, heartless angel Xigbar jumps into the sky and sends off a mixed blast of Darkness and light to blind the enemy for a moment. Once it clears, a ray of lighta nd darkness breaks through the clouds and XIgbar descends slowly into the battle oncemore.This release results in Xigbar going under a complete change. Xigbar grows another wing, this one made of the feathers of purest light. His silver hair becomes pure white with streaks of the deepest black. The blue eyes turn white as well with everyone but the iris turning black in exchange. His black clothing becomes mixed with white tendril like patterns. The darkness that was once drifting off of Xigbar is replaces with tendrils of darkness and light, both mixing and swirling around him. Techniques Being an ascended Arrancar, he has access to Cero, Sonido and Bala abilities. Endless Despair Xigbar draws in the light of the area into his sword, leaving only him and his opponent visible for the most part. He then proceeds to ready a stance and charge at his enemy at high speeds to deliver an extremely powerful and devastating cut. No matter the outcome, the speed at which Xigbar is traveling will position him behind his enemy with his own back towards the enemy. Twilight Assault Xigbar flies above his enemy and wraps the tendrils of light and darkness around his sword. He then swings his sword in a X pattern to fire off Xs made of light and darkness. One "stroke" of the X is made of pure darkness while the other is made of light. He can move around and continue to do this from multiple directions. Angel's Descent Xigbar flies high and away from his enemy. He then charges himself with dark and light energies and points his sword at his enemy. Using his wings and high speed, Xigbar torpedoes towards the enemy with his sword pointed straight to skewer him. Xigbar wraps all of the Dark and Ligh energies he has been charging around him and his sword. Due to the high speeds, Xigbar, hit or miss, will continue going and fly back up before braking and repeating the attack. The change of direction and repeat of the attack takes seconds. This can be repeated as many times as he can physically go or until he is stopped somehow. Because of this, it requires a very large amount of energy. Statistics Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum